Bahumat Lagoon
'''Bahumat Lagoon '''is an ongoing international manga series written and drawn by Zeon Adams, published by Tokyopop. It has currently been collected into 12 tenboushen volumes. It ran serially in Tokyopop Weekly for 3 years before it gained it's own publication, Tokyopop: Bahumat Lagoon. An anime series created by Bones was released after it gained popularity in Japan. An English Dub was later produced by Viz Media, and has currently run for two seasons. It has spawned 2 OVAs, and an upcoming movie, Bahumat Lagoon, the Movie: The Eagle's Talons, has been liscensed to be released in theaters in Japan. Characters Raiku Lionmane One of the strongest sages in Sunflower County, Raiku lives in a large treehouse with all modern conveniences, like most sages in Sunflower. Hikaru is brash, confidenant, naive, and suprisngly kind. He likes fighting, chicken legs, and wet roses. Zayne Eaglebeak Zayne is the grandson of Brunnally Eaglebeak, the last Eaglebeak Archsage of Sunflower, before they were overthrown for their cruelty and contempt of the people. Zayne is suprisingly level headed when calm, but can lose his temper faster than any other sage in the world. Zayne enjoys pointy objects, beds, and girls with good chest movement. Marik Snakefang The smallest powerful sage in Sunflower, Marik measures at an outstanding 4, maybe 5 rulers tall. He is often angry and is desperate to surpass Raiku. His greatest wish is to become tall. He likes fighting. Period. Now shut up and get on the tournament ring! Mordecai Wisebeard Current Archsage of Sunflower County, Modecai is the son of Edwardus Wisebeard, the first Archsage after Brunnally Eagleback. Mordecai is kind, perverted, and enjoys cake and pie. Siri Burnside The strongest female sage in the world, Siri has a massive rivalry with Raiku Lionmane, as they each frequently try to one-up each other. Think Goku and Vegeta, if you will. Siri enjoys classical music, smart people, and chess. Eve Honeybore A former member of Everthorn County, Eve has become an official sage of Sunflower. She also lives in the citadel, as she is technically a represenative of Everthorn. Eve enjoys showers, coffee, and that little cafe at the corner of Huston and Maine. Banira Clearwater The final sage of Taikornia County, Banira serves as a healer and is good with staff. She enjoys sunny days, ice cream, and beating the crap out of men who try to hit on her. Plot Journey to Sunflower Saga The manga opens with Eve heading towards Sunflower, fresh from leaving Everthorn. She hasn't fully mastered her magic and isn't sure what kind of sage she'll be. Suddenly, however, a monster attacks, nearly killing her until a boy with messed up black hair who can turn his arms into blades appears, killing it for her. He reveals himself to be Zayne Eaglebeak, a member of Sunflower County's top sages. He offers to guide her to Sunflower, and she excepts. They then head towards Sunflower through the wildlands. Along the way, they care captured and tortured by the legendary monster El Bane, who attempts to dissect Eve and Zayne's chests, hoping to gain their souls. However, a sage named Raiku Lionmane appears, and he easily dispatches the monster. He decides to escort them back to Sunflower. On the way, he tells Eve that his greatest ambition is to find the Bahumat Lagoon, a island where there is enough magic to sustain a sage forever. His father vanished while searching for it. They arrive at Sunflower, were Eve meets Mordecai Wisebeard, the current archsage. He allows her to stay in one of the apartments of the Citadel, but only until she can get her own house. She then meets Siri Burnside, a Transformation Sage who challenges Raiku to a duel in Sunflower's daily Small Tournaments. In the Tournament, Raiku faces off against Marik Snakefang, a short, angry sage who wishes to grow tall and defeat Raiku. Raiku defeats him narrowly, and then faces Zayne. Zayne surrenders after a long battle, knowing that Raiku wants to face Siri. Raiku fights Siri, and their strength is perfectly matched. They nearly destroy the stadium, but Wisebeard intterupts, telling that he has a mission for whoever wants to volunteer. Raiku, Siri, Marik, and Eve volunteer, with Zayne staying behind to recouperate from travelling to Everthorn and back. Faraway County Saga Wisebeard tells the four that recently, all communications have been lost with Faraway County, a county that sits on an island far at sea, and is responsible for catching most of the fish for the Counties. Since Broadleaf and Sugargrowth Counties are recovering from a war between them, and Hardback County refuses, he has volunteered Sunflower sages to take care of the problem. The group takes a ferry to the County, which is located far out of the city. On the way, a large sea monster acosts them, and Raiku and Marik manage to defeat it. They finally arrive at the county, only to discover all the citizens have vanished. The group splits up, and Eve and Siri are attacked by tentacles from the ground, which nearly kill them, but Zayne appears, destroying them. Meanwhile, Raiku and Marik are fighting even more tentacles. Raiku discovers every blow they land drains twice that much mana from their bodies. Raiku allows almost all his mana to be taken, and the creature drags him underground. Hardback County Saga Morrigan Blacque Saga Recovery Saga (anime only) Eaglebeak Saga Sandhara Desert Saga Lost County Saga Shadow Games Saga Cursed Sands Saga (anime only) Dunefall County Saga (anime only) Tree of Sacrifice Saga Roland Saga Paradise Falls Saga (anime only) Everthorn Saga Wristo Saga Dragon County Saga Dragon Saga Nova Dragon Saga Timewarp Saga Multi-Sage Championship Saga Trade Center Battle Saga Broadleaf Attack Saga Faraway Island Saga Final Battle Saga Post-War Saga (anime only) Crowe Saga MORE COMING SOON! Category:Manga Category:Romance Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Zeon1